


Looking

by icepail



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shmoop, Sleeping Together, sleepy spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepail/pseuds/icepail
Summary: Jim never got tired of watching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about waking up in the middle of the night next to the one you love.

Jim woke up, as he often did, sometime around the middle of the night. It wasn't unusual- he was just a light sleeper. Blinking blearily, eyes adjusting to the darkness aside from the soft glow of the simulated "moonlight", he took inventory of his surroundings. A shifting next to him was what caught his attention and brought him fully back into the world of the living, remembering where he was with a soft smile. 

Next to him, Spock laid on his stomach- one arm pillowing his head and the other flat on the bed next to him. He looked....decidedly human when he slept. His lips were slightly parted and there was no sign of that seemingly perpetual furrow in his brow. Jim never got tired of watching him. 

He reached out slowly, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner, and ran his fingertips slowly across his shoulder. His skin was soft. He ran his fingers all down his arm until he got to his hand and took it gently in his. 

Jim laid there, ruminating and gazing at their joined hands until a deep voice pulled him from his reverie. 

"Jim."

He looked up into brown eyes, now half open and still showing the traces of sleep. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Spock shook his head, shifting minutely closer towards the warmth of Jim's body. "No. Is there something wrong?" His voice was drowsy- he sounded the same in the mornings. Jim smiled and squeezed his hand. "Nah. I'm just a light sleeper, you know that. I was just looking at you." 

There was a trace of amusement in Spock's dark eyes. "Indeed." 

Jim leaned forward and kissed him softly, feeling Spock sigh almost unnoticeably and kiss him back. Jim pulled back and kissed him on the nose. "Don't worry. Go back to sleep." 

Spock's eyes drooped closed. "You do not have to stop." Jim tugged him closer. "Stop what?" 

"Looking at me. I find I...rather enjoy it." His voice was quieter now and it was obvious he was falling back asleep. Jim smiled again and pressed his lips to Spock's forehead. 

"I won't."


End file.
